


Wayward Bird

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Running Away, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe, on the night he runs away from home.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Wayward Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unexpected Friendship
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Are you doing all right?"  
  
Even as he spoke, Ben could all but see Poe’s face seem to twitch, like he was holding back some sort of secret. Poe had never been a good liar. Ben knew that. There were always signs that he was holding something back. And there was another twitch even as Poe said, “I’m fine. Really.”  
  
Even over the comm system, Ben had a feeling that Poe was lying.   
  
“You’re not a good liar,” Ben said. “You really aren’t.”  
  
Poe’s face seemed to crumple a little even as he said, “Okay, I’m not. I just didn’t want you to worry, that’s all.”  
  
“You don’t have to protect me.”  
  
“You’re thirteen.”  
  
“So?” Ben said. “I should be protecting you.”  
  
A faint smile tugged at Poe’s lips. “I figured you’d say that.” Then, “Ben...I’m leaving. I can’t stay in Dad’s house anymore. It feels like navigating a minefield.”  
  
“You can’t just go!” Ben said.   
  
“I’m not the son Dad wants,” Poe said. “Best I can do is put hyperspace routes between us.”  
  
“He loves you,” Ben argued.   
  
Poe snorted. “I don’t feel it.” His face softened. “Ben...I’ll keep in touch with you. Whenever I can. You’re my best friend.”  
  
“Always?”   
  
Poe smiled faintly. “Always. I just need time to think, I need space. And some of the things I said to Dad...I know after I said them, he doesn’t want to see me again.”  
  
“What if he does?” Ben said.   
  
Poe sounded sad. “I doubt it.” Then, “You’ll be a great Jedi, Ben. I know it.”  
  
The transmission ended, and Ben was left, hurt and alone.


End file.
